La blague de noël
by Arsinoai
Summary: Des choses étranges se trament chez les Volturi, Jane a disparu et Démétri est en retard. Et Félix attend impatiemment son cadeau. OS Volturi


**Bonjours tout le monde, voici un OS pour Noël spécial Volturi, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Félix attendait Démétri. Ce dernier lui avait en effet promis un Noël "pas comme les autre" mais pour l'instant Félix poirautait et il détestait ça. D'autant plus que Heidi lui avait donné rendez-vous en lui promettant un reveillon fait de "plaisir et d'amour" mais Démétri lui avait demandé de refuser parce qu'il avait quelque chose de mieux à proposer, mieux qu'une partie de jambe en l'air avec la vampire la plus attirante de Volterra, selon lui. Et maintenant il attendait comme un imbécil le retour de Démétri.

Félix n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il y avait un coup fourré et que c'était certainement encore une de ses blagues débiles, mais la curiosité l'emportait sur la prudence. Ses sens l'avertir du passage imminent d'un vampire mais ce n'était pas Démétri, c'était Alec.

" Félix ? Je ne pensait pas que tu resterait au château... tout le monde est partit faire la fête.."

"Démétri veut me montrer quelque chose", répondit Félix.

Alec haussa les sourcils étonné.

"Vraiment ? et c'est pour ça que tu restes planté à l'entrée du château ?"

"Bonne réponse Sherlock! Et toi pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas noël ?"

Alec haussa les épaules indifférent.

"Une fête débile, elle sert juste à faire le bonheur des grenouilles de bénitiers et des marchands"

Félix regarda longuement Alec, apparemment il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais il ne préféra pas insister tout le monde savait comment pouvait être Alec une fois énervé.

"Elle est où ta soeur ?"

"Jane ? Justement je l'a cherchait et je suis tombé sur toi..."

"Désolée je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée..."

"Maître Aro avait l'air amusé quand je lui ai dit que je cherchait ma soeur, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire"

"C'est curieux, elle est en mission ?"

"Je ne crois pas, tout est calme en ce moment, il n'y a aucune raison de l'envoyer quelque part."

Félix soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux brun. Décidement, rien ne tournait rond à Volterra en ce moment. Entre la disparition de Jane et le retard de Démétri (alors que ce dernier était toujours a l'heure d'habitude). Il observa Alec dont le visage était à present déformé par l'inquiétude. Il y avait toujours eu un lien très fort entre ses deux jumeaux, ils avaient vécu une hrrible tragédie dans leurs vie de mortel et depuis ils partageaient ce même sentiment de tristesse et de souffrance depuis plusieurs siècles. Et le fait qu'ils soient figés dans leurs quatorze ans pour l'éternité n'arrangeait pas les choses. Félix s'était toujours demandé ce qui avait fait tant souffrir les jumeaux, lui et Démétri avaient fait des tonnes de suppositions la-dessus, sans savoir toutefois si l'une d'elles se révèlaient être exacte. Le vampire posa une main sur son front, il réflechissait trop...

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Alec et Félix se retournèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Démétri, un léger sourir au lèvre, se déplacer vers leurs direction.

"Félix, je t'attendait à l'entrée sud du château", dit-il mécontent.

Félix le toisa un moment avant de répondre:

"Non c'est bien ici qu'on a rendez-vous!"

"Peu importe, viens, tu vas pas y croire... tu peux venir Alec."

Démétri partit en direction des quartiers de la garde personnelle d'Aro, suivit par Félix et Alec. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit l'air complètement exité.

"Mais ce sont les quartiers de Jane!" s'offusqua Alec

Ils entrèrent dans ses quartiers et en restèrent bouche bée.

La chambre de Jane était entièrement décoré de rouge et de rose. Des guirlandes étaient accroché partout et il y avait même sur son miroir une étiquette ou l'on pouvait lire _"je suis mordue de Noël"_.

Félix et Alec restèrent planté sur le seuil de la chambre la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Démétri se tordait de rire. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit.

"_Je suis la fée de noël, je réalise tout les voeux, parce que noël c'est merveilleux_..."

Un petit lutin chantant ses paroles s'approcha d'eux en pas de dance. De la taille d'Alec ce lutin avait des oreilles pointues et portait un bonnet de noël rose ainsi qu'une sorte de tenue de danse surmontait d'un tutu rouge. les rares mèches qui dépassaient de son bonnet de noël laissait penser que ce lutin avait les cheveux blond comme neige. Ses yeux était d'un vert étincelant.

"Tu as... capturé un lutin...",fit Félix.

Les rires de Démétri redoublèrent, Alec poussa un grognement.

"Mais non abrutis, tu vois bien que c'est Jane!"

Il se précipita vers elle et lui arracha le bonnet qu'elle portait. Ses cheveus sombre retombèrent librement sur sa nuque elle regarda 'un air furieux Démétri.

"Toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir ?" lui demanda Alec

"Oui..."

Avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait Jane, suivit de son frère, quitta ses quartiers sous les fou rire de Démétri et Félix.

Après s'être calmé Félix voulu savoir comment Démétri avait réussit à convaincre Jane de se ridiculiser ainsi mais ce dernier lui répondit que c'était un secret.

Et depuis ce jour Jane déteste noël.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux qui suivaient ****Les enfants de la lune**** je leurs annonce juste qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire. Pour mes autres projets vous pouvez avoir toutes les informations sur mon profil.**

_**Joyeux noël à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**_


End file.
